All I'm Breathing for
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: [AU-HH] Hermione,campus beauty & bad girl gets Harry Potter her slave for 7 days. They hate each other at first but will they become friends in the end or maybe become something more? Controlling teenage hormones and falling in love was never that easy. [
1. Butterbeer X

: x : x : x : x : x : x :

**All I'm Breathing For**

: x : x : x : x : x : x :

**Updates:** It would be nice if you read.. : 

Ah, yes. My new author name is now drumroll please - **fLuFF gOddEss** - (in neon lights) .. haha.. If you got lost, my previous author name was fluffbunny. I still find it cheesy but cute. But alas, being fickle as I am, Im now dubbed as 'Fluff Goddess'. Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter. I Love it: HA! If you want to know more about why I changed it, you can check out my profile if you give a damn. :

Let me see, I think it has been more than 9 months since I have updated this story. fans self To tell you guys the truth, this is my favorite among all of the fanfics I have written and I don't plan to abandon this and I don't want to make you guys (oh yes you yummy reviewers! big hug) disappointed and think I'm dead.

So here I am, back with this rewritten, reprashed and edited parts and chapters! I still haven't found a beta reader so if you want to volunteer, at least you will get to read everything first - just that you edit some stuff, please email me at : or im me on yahoo messenger : woahkarla . Beta beta beta.. Need. Need. Fluff Goddess 03.30.05

**IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE , you might want to reread it again because there are many changes**

This story is loosely based on one of my favorite local movies - Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita . I do not intend to write in the whole movie, but simply based the plot on it, in case you wonder :P

Just so that you won't get confuzzled - This is set on Harry and Hermione's 6th year. Harry and Hermione are both in Gryffindor :P Draco is Hermione's X .. and Lavender is Harry's X...

THIS IS TOTALLY IN A/U! ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!  
Some (expecially Hermione) have to be Out of Character. Please dont tell me I didn't warn you. That would be stupid.

**Story Summary:** AU-H/H Hermione,campus beauty & bad girl gets Harry Potter her slave for 7 days. They hate each other at first but will they become friends in the end or maybe become something more? Controlling teenage hormones and falling in love was never that easy.

**Rating:** M Language, Snogging - Yes, I changed the rating. Because I think I had this to be more dramatic. Bad words are not censored.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Co. are Trademark property of Warner Bro.s and J.K. Rowling. Not me. I just do this for fun and I'm not even making a single cent out of this, so don't sue me. : 

: x : x : x : x : x : x :

**Chapter One : Butterbeer X**

: x : x : x : x : x : x :

_This was wrong. Harry knew it._

_This was so wrong, pretending to be the guy Hermione loved,_

_the guy Hermione was suppossed to be kissing._

_It really was wrong, but it felt so right._

: x : x : x : x : x : x :

Harry Potter closed his eyes as he took another gulp of Butterbeer, closing his eyes while he felt the warm alcoholic liquid slide down his throat, hoping that it would make him forget the feeling he was going through that very moment.

More likely slamming the mug back on the table, he let out a heavy sigh of depression.

His bestfriend, Ron Weasley who was there to accompany him, just looked at Harry like there was nothing he could do or say to make him feel better.

Harry just broke up with his girlfriend for _5 months_, Lavender Brown. Just four and a half hours ago.

He just found out that she was cheating on him the whole time on a Hufflepuff he didn't know _and _a seventh year Ravenclaw _and_ another Hufflepuff.

It was undeniably quite painful for him to think about it.He had been very honest and loyal to her, but still his girlfriend still cheated on him - despite thinking she couldn't.He didn't even get the chance to know it himself or catch Lavender and whoever-guy-that-is in the 'act'. It was more painful to have discovered the news by just overhearing some Gryffindor Girls talking about what Lavender has been doing behing his back.

Harry took another deep sigh as he look another large gulp of the liquor.

It's not that he loved Lavender that much, it was almost a fling. But sort of a serious fling. But just thinking about what she did to him, he just can't believe it.He totally wasted 5 months on her. Harry was just thankful nothing much happened between them.

Harry just stared blankly at his almost empty mug of Butterbeer.

Maybe that's why Lavender cheated on him. Because _nothing_ happened. But he knew he wasn't that kind of guy. He still believed in the right time for everything. Harry was a strong boy. He knew that she deserved him no more.

And from that moment on, he swore to himself - he will take a break from all relationships and just go on with his life, even more happier and easier without Lavender.

He took out a deep sigh, and finally finished his drink to the last drop, bottoming up the mug, and gently placed it back the bar table.

Ron looked at him and gave him a small grin, assuring if Harry was now okay, and he replied with a nod.

"That's okay man, you deserve someone much better than her anyway.." said Ron, patting his bestfriend's back.

"Thanks Ron, don't worry. That wasn't much of a big deal.." mumbled Harry, and he knew he meant it.

Ron grinned wider and ordered another refill on their mugs.

Just as the bartender came to them, the door creaked open, and the little bell alarm on the door jingled.

"Harry, look who's here.." Ron said, while turning his neck.

Harry twisted his neck slightly to see who it was, and immediately he recognized her.

_THE_ Hermione Granger.

It was a surprise to see her inside that bar at 11 PM on a Friday night.

Thinking about _who_ the girl is, it wouldn't surprise him if she also knew the secret passage through Hogesmade. But he couldn't think of a reason why she was also there.

Hermione Granger, was more known as "Mio", since nobody ever dared calling her Hermione.

The Gryffindor Princess. The Most Popular and Smartest Girl in Hogwarts. The Heartthrob.

The girl who's trademark is wearing expensive high cut and high heeled leather boots, a studded belt loosely fitting her short skirt uniform. Her fitting blouse, missing one button that always showed her tempting cleavage (she only buttoned it up during classes) , making her look so sexy even in their uniform.

The way her cloak sways behind when she walks on the hallways, her unique bushy brown hair that her best friend, Nikki would braid sometimes, or turn into whatever hairstyle that would always look good on her, her dark makeup, thick black eyeshadow making her look so mysterious and seductive all the time.

Her black painted fingernails, her style, her attitude, her things, they way she moves, acts, talks, everything she did, everything she was - gave her an aura of elegance, arrogance and _sluttyness_ at the same time, anywhere she went.

She knew how to deal with almost everything. She isn't really everybody's friend but everyone just knows her. And knows stuff about her. She is the campus _heartthrob _anyway. Walking down the halls with style and confidence and sass that made her look like she was ramping while walking.

She was always with her best friend, Nikki, who was a not as good-looking as her but she was always there wherever she was.

They didn't look and act the same, they are almost very different characters. Nobody know why they how they could be bestfriends, but they didn't care. Nikki was just Mio's 'sidekick'.

Mio suddenly became like that since she returned from summer on their Fourth Year, no one knows what happened and why she suddenly changed into who she was, but all they care, she suddenly catapulted in popularity and was officially Hogwart's favorite drool machine.

Mio started going out with guys on her fourth year and her records with them weren't really upgrading to her reputation.

Mio has dated 16 boyfriends as far as she can count and her current boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. Everyone knows that if they get the chance to snog even in a broom closet they would. Draco was probably Hermione's first 'serious' boyfriend. But nobody knows for how long. 

Nobody also knows is she did do ""it"" with her boyfriends, they wouldn't know. This girl is still mysterious, and the same time earned the reputation as a "bad girl".

They would often see her smoke and talk back to teachers sometimes when she's really pissed off, sometimes she'd cut classes or pretend to be sick. She was smart and attentive in class when she wants to but she does get bad sometimes.(Not really sometimes.)

Also being the Gryffindor Chaser, Mio loved Quiddtich. Flirting with guys was one of her favorite hobbies too.

Harry knew he didn't know the girl intimately, they have talked sometimes since he was the Quidditch Captain and they were in the same house, they're not enemies, but they're not even friends.

But something was different was on Mio's look that night. Her facial expression showed that she was sad and in pain. Her eyes a bit swollen, she was probably cying a while ago.

Harry and Ron continued to look at her, practically glued on the sight of the infamous Mio. And Harry noticed all of the other people in the bar were breaking their necks just to look at her too.

She didn't look at anyone when she came inside, Her hair was down, covering the sides of her face. She was still wearing her uniform neat but attractive as usual, walking slowly to the high chair on the bar.

As soon as she was settled on the chair, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up herself, taking in the smoke and exhaling it freely to the air, just as if no one was looking at her.

Harry guessed she was used to this kind of attention. And so he looked away.

Ron was licking his lips while he looked at Mio. Scanning her long legs that were exposed as she sat.

Harry kicked Ron's foot under the table.

"What!" Ron spat out, obviouslly irritated.

"You look like a maniac, licking your lips like that. It's disgusting." Harry said in disgust while taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Whatever Harry, you just won't admit you like her too. Come on, everyone does." Ron teased, not taking his eyes off Mio's legs

Harry had said before he doesn't like Mio despite the fact that almost every boy in Hogwarts does.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He never knew much about Mio.

She was totally mysterious. He admits, she looks very hot and sexy, every guy would throw themselves at her, she was irresistible.

She just looks so good but he'll never admit that, Mio wasn't his type.

All Harry can judge about her was that she was very outgoing, too friendly, too flirty sometimes, too showy of her skin. Too "bad girl"-ish for him.

He wants a conservative and innocent girl. But he simply just can't judge Mio like that though. He just won't admit he wants her too.

"Butterbeer X please!" Hermione shouted at the bar tender. Everyone looked at her, quite astonished at her order, but she didn't care.

The Bartender hurriedly handed her a big mug of ButterBeer X - the strongest and most alcoholic drink, so much stronger than Fire Whiskey.

As if nothing happened, Mio just gulped half of the mug in fifteen seconds and slamming it back on the table. And used her arm to wipe her lips.

"Wooahhh.. " Ron dropped his jaws in shock. The girl drinks more than he can!

Harry shook his head at Ron's expressioni and Mio's action. This girl was a campus beauty but it was a big turn-off.

But he just kept on stealing chances to look at Hermione Granger. It was getting hard to resist.

She was now killing her cigarette stick on the ashtray, as if playing with it, crunching the ashes on the ashtray.

Harry noticed that Ron was eyeing him.

"What?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"You're checking her out too! Hah!" teased Ron, who never took her eyes off Mio's legs.

"I was not!" lied Harry.

"Right, Harry." replied Ron, grinning.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron, and felt it was now harder to look at Mio because Ron might think he really was checking Mio out, he wouldn't want Ron to think that he has the same 'interest' in Mio as all other boys do.

And in just a few more minutes of chatting with Ron - Harry was changing the topic- just trying to get his mind of everything else too. Lavender, school and Mio who was getting very distracting, seeing that people form other tables was looking at her direction.

"Bullshit! GRRRRR! Bullshit!" growled Mio as she slammed her fists on the table again and again.

That was a nice excuse for him to look at her.

He widened his eyes to see that she had already consumed 6 bottles of Buttebeer X.

Mio was now sulking, her head leaned on her arm, mumbling at the bartender.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and listened.

"... I mean! Damn it! So what if I'm not a pure blooded witch! Why didn't he just tell me in the first place? I don't think we're Dogs to go through that _breeding_ shit? It's obviously not my fault that I'm a muggle.." cursed Mio, clutching a bottle of Butterbeer X while moving her arms around in expression.

" _Pureblood_ bullcrap! Who the fuck invented that shit anyway! - If they wanted to breed like dogs then let them choose a bitch for him!" laughed Mio between hiccups and small burps.

Harry and Ron heard this and presumed that Draco Malfoy must have broke up with her, because of _breeding_ issues - meaning Hermione being a muggle and Draco being a pureblood wizard.

"Uh.. yes dear... It sh-shouldn't be like that..." The bartender replied nervously.

"He was my baby... I loved him. I did! I actually did! - And he hurt me in the end! After all the things I did to him! All the things he said to me!" said Hermione, her tone high and low, obviously very drunk, slamming the bottle. Not realizing tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Well to hell with him! I can find another guy! I will! I will! I will!" laughed Mio as she wiped her tears.

"You know Mr. Bartender, what was your name again! Oh yeah! Haha! Frank!-"

"You know Frank, nobody cares anyway if they hurt me! To them I'm just a toy, they're all like little boys, who work so hard to get it, and when they finally do, they use it, get sick of it and just throw it away!-"

"Fuck! It should be the other way around! -Boys are Toys!-" laughed Mio.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other when she said that.

"I'm nobody's toy! I'm no doll! - It's not like boys play with dolls, right! - " Mio laughed.

Mio continued to rant on and on at the bartender, who was nervously listening, not knowing what to say.

Mio then played with her empty bottles of Butterbeer X.

Harry and Ron noticed that she stood up, holding a bottle in her hand, walking to the nearest table of some older men. They haven't seen before.

"Well well well, this guy seems like good company.." Hermione said, stroking the hair of a guy she didn't know.

"Hello there, doll." The stranger said, liking what he was feeling and helped her sit down.

Ron shook his head in disbelief as he took another sip of his drink. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously and then eyed Mio at the table.

The guy was extending his hand, which she recieved with a smile, and suddenly laughed. She walked towards them then-

Mio suddenly stumbled on the table, and then fainted.

The guy and his friend with him just laughed in amusement.

"There she goes.." tutted Ron in disbelief.

"Ron, we're suppossed to help her, she could be in trouble. Come on." said Harry with concern and stood up.

Ron shrugged and stood up and walked to the table with him.

"Sorry gentlemen, We'll take it from here." Harry said as he scooped the half-concious Hermione into his arms.

"What the- Who the hell are you anyway? She was just asking for a good conversation." the guy stood up but Ron still towered him, intimidating the guy immediately.

"She's already asleep now. She really can't have a conversation with you gentlemen anymore, right? - And He's the boyfriend so just shut up." Ron said giving him a deadly glare that made the guy really shut up and sit back down.

Harry glared at Ron. Ron just pretended he was telling the truth, and got their coats, and prepared to leave - simple leaving everybody else in the bar in utter confusion.

The Bartender looked worried on who was going to pay for it all.

Harry got some money from his pocket and handed it to Ron.

"Pay for our drinks and for Mio's too. This girl needs to get back to her room. " Harry said while Mio wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Ron watched Mio nuzzle her face on Harry's neck. Harry gulped.

Ron grinned mischieviously at Harry.

"Haha, Okaaayy... I get it.. You go ahead Harry, because I have to meet Dean on the other shop. Forgot to tell you, I help you with this even if I wanted to , mate. But you have fun. " laughed Ron, thinking of something Harry might do.

"Shut up Ron. I'm just doing this because I'm a prefect, It's my duty to make sure.." Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"Yeah... Right Mr. I'm-a-prefect-but-I-sneak-out-during-Friday-nights-to-drink-beer, I know, I know, I was just kidding. You just go ahead. Take care 'mate. - She really looks like she doesn't even have any idea about anything anymore, though.. She could maybe say yes to _anything_.." Ron teased as he looked at the girl in Harry's arms on last time and walked away.

Harry just looked at Ron slowly walk away from him.

He looked down at Mio who was asleep in his arms.

What was he thinking? Why did he suddenly grab Mio out of trouble from those guys when he could've just left her alone?

Well no, Harry knew he cared, he cares for any person even if it was Hermione Granger.

He didn't hate Mio at all. It's just that, it was weird that he is doing this. He could have just passed her to Ron and let him carry her or did something else rather than _this_.

Now it was just the two of them. Hermione asleep in his arms.

To Harry, she seemed so peaceful and silent, but she really was drunk, he couldn't see her face , it was resting peacefully on his shoulder.

Harry just sighed at himself in disbelief and knowing he had no other choice, walked to the alley slowly, still cradling the sleeping young lady in his arms.

He silently entered the small door in the end of the alley and walked a short tunnel that led back to Hogwarts after five minutes of walking. Harry's back started to ache even thought she was not that heavy at all, but he didn't mind.

The big protrait of an old wizard sleeping silently creeked as it opened. And Harry emerged from the hole and still had Mio in his arms.

'What am I thinking? Where am I biringing this girl?' Harry thought.

The moment he stepped in the hallways, he just realized how lucky he was having the most wanted girl in Hogwarts in his arms, asleep and drunk. _Really Drunk._If anyone else did have her like that, They would surely take advantage of her.

But he wasn't going to do that at all. He was just thinking of looking for a nice place for her to finally fall asleep properly.

He knew he couldn't leave her in the hallway or a bathroom, in the Common Room, or the Boy's Dorms, he can't get through the Girl's Dorms either.

"Oh yeah!" he finally said as he suddenly remembered that Mio had her own special room, he headed to that direction.

It was weird that he knew and even remembered Mio's own Private Room and where it was. Ron and his other dorm mates have talked about where Hermione sleeps sometimes thinking of plans to 'have fun' with Hermione (which never actually happened). Harry didn't join the conversation but he was thankful that he listened.

He was just hoping it was true.

They finally reached a Metal Satue of an Armoured Soldier. He felt relieved it was true after all, and he wondered again if the boys did succeed in their plans.

He shook his head to go back to his senses, and looked around to see if anyone was visible, it was weird that even Mrs. Norris or Filch wasn't, but he was thankful.

Awkwardly, He kissed the cheek of the Metal Statue and watched it move sideways while a wall moved down to open a pathway.

He looked around once more before finally moving in and heard the wall close after he was finally getting through the passage, until he saw the Prefect's Common Room - well, Mio's Private Room.

The room looked so cozy and felt warm. It was filled with Gryffindor Colors of crimson and golden yellow. It had a lounge, with the same sized couches in the common room, and a similar fire place lit up across it. Beside the fireplace was a glass table atop a fluffy and large white sheep rug. The whole floor was carpeted too.

It looked very comfortable, he was getting sleepy himself. He appreciated the way the room looked like. It was ever better than the real Gryffindor Common Room.

She requested this room just for herself. Since she was rich she probably payed for the place. He heard that Mio slept there sometimes rather than being in the Girl's Dorms.

He was about to take another step when Mio wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. "Mmmm..." She purred.

Harry gulped and tensed for a moment. Hoping she wouldn't wake up.

Then walked to what looked like a room to him. As he entered, he saw a big queen sized bed, with many stuffed toys and fresh boquets of flowers on the table near it. (Probably from her thousands of admirers)

Some books were cluttered on the study table, a full-length mirror beside it, her make-up and accessories on the other table, Her open closet that showed neatly arranged clothes and shoes.

Judging by her room, Hermione didn't seem like what she was. It was too neat for her 'character'. Harry thought that maybe House Elves would do the cleaning up after her anyway.

He finally settled Mio down her bed _slowly_. The moment her back grazed the soft cushion, she slowly slip her arms off Harry's neck. Harry felt relieved, but dissapointed at the same time.

Mio tilted to her side and hugged a pillow and adjust her head to lie down on it, shifting her feet and destroying the neat sheets.

Harry just eyed her. Wondering why she wouldn't even wake up. 'She _is_ drunk, Idiot' he told himself. She looked so tired but peaceful. sleeping like a little baby and she same time knock-out. and this was the first time he saw someone drunk with Butterbeer X.

He thought of leaving, but he didn't want to just yet. Well, not until he took off her shoes, maybe it would help while she's sleeping. He touched the leather of her boots, obversing the real feel of leather and it's texture. He held the zipper and slid it down _really_ slowly.

He took the chance to observe her long legs, but everything he could see were only visible by the moon's rays, making everything look like black and white.

Taking of one of her boots successfully, he then _slowly_ removed her white stockings that were really clean and feeled expensive.

He smiled as he saw he feet. Mio's toenails were really clean and tidy unlike her black painted fingernails.

Taking off the other boot, he gazed longer at her legs, her thighs, so smooth, so flawless. He resisted the urge to touch them. He shook his head.

After taking off her shoes and socks, He lifted her legs a bit and put a pillow under her feet. He didn't know if she would like that but she now looked more relaxed.

Wanting to linger in there for a while, he looked around.

It really was rather a big room, it even had her own private bathroom.

He scanned the whole room, thinking that would be his first and last chance to be there anyway.

Harry just admired everything in it. The fluffy carpeted floor, the thick curtains, it looked much more of a Presidential Suite in a five star hotel.

He then noticed something different on that side of wall opposite her bed.

It had lots of pictures and posters of some Handsome Men posted on it. He took a closer look. He squinted his eyes as he recognized some of them as famous actors in the Muggle World. She had pictures and posters of Orlando Bloom, Tom Cruise, Leonardo Di Caprio - He chuckled at the thought of Mio being a crushing fan. He didn't think it was pathetic, but rather, cute.

He blinked furiously as he saw a picture of something _so_ familiar.

He widened his eyes is disbelief. It was a picture of himself, It was smiling at him. Harry wondered when and where that picture was taken, he could not remember. But what was his picture doing there? Did that mean Mio Granger had a little crush on him? She thinks he's hot? He didn't assume and just shook his head. Unaware he had a smile plastered on his face.

He looked at the click on Mio's desk. 2:15 AM. He thought it was finally time to go back to the Boy's Dorm, when he felt the sudden urge to look at her face _just_ Sonce more.

He walked over and sat on he bed again, this time a lot closer to her.

She was just peacefully asleep. Her long hair flattened behind her head, some strands covering her face.

Harry couldn't control himself and finds himself brushing the hair from Mios face, while his finger grazed her smooth face, sliding from her cheek down to her chin - Admiring and being breath taken by her beauty. Her pink tinted cheeks that were natural, her red lips that looked chapped from the cold but still seemed so soft to kiss.

Her eyes were closed and relaxed, a nice tint of white and pink eyeshadow matching her skin. She looked like an angel. He stroked her cheek once again, when Mio suddenly held his hand.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'Shit! I'm dead!' He thought.

But Hermione's eyes were still closed, as she held his hands, Harry could feel the coldness of her hand. He gulped as she let his hands slowly slide down to her lips - and she simply kissed his hand. Harry gulped harder.

"Baby..." Mio barely whispered.

She still held his hand put pushed it away. Now Harry could feel both her hands starting to slide up from his hands to his arms.

Harry's breathing went faster. 'Oh fuck! Now she thinks I'm Draco. Get out of this Harry! You shouldn't be doing this!' Harry scolded himself.

'I should just cooperate or else she'll wake up. She's probably dreaming.' Harry thought in contrast.

Hermione pulled Harry closer to her, his body leaning towards her , trying to move with ease.

Harry's face was now inches to Mio's - He could hear her breathing.

His heart was now beating so fast - something he could not control anymore.

'Fuck. I'm going to kiss a drunk sleeping girl.' Harry thought he could move while Mio kept pulling his arms down.

It was in an instant that he felt his lips brush her own.

He suddenly felt something different, he couldn't explain.

Harry knew Hermione was thinking he was Draco, but he didn't care.

He suddenly felt so weak that he felt his body relax and surrendered other thoughts except the kiss that happened that very moment.

He felt Mio initiate the kiss, as if she was really awake.

Harry unconciously closed his eyes, liking the feeling of her soft lips against his.

They started on small smacks, until the kiss grew longer and deeper.- Harry automatically felt aroused. but he was more of electrified; stunned.

Mio initiated on taking her tounge inside his mouth, surprising Harry in a way but he gladly took it and sucked on it gently, and he took his turn and almost felt himself collapsing on her as she sucked his tounge.

Lips to Lips, Tounge to Tounge. Harry indulged happily anyway.

He wanted to taste her lips more and licked them, not restraining himself anymore. He was loving the taste, and he _damn_ liked the feeling of kissing her. Harry started touching her shoulders and arms, holding her neck and stroking her smooth cheek, not breaking the kiss in the process.

Mio started to unbotton her blouse, using very tired arms, but she stopped in the middle of her blouse when she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to deepen the kiss.

She started to slide her arms down his chest.

Harry's heart was now beating so fast, he was now officially out of his mid, forgetting the situation, not caring that he knew Mio just thought he was someone else.

He wanted this to go faster. He then broke off the kiss and started to kiss her neck. He sniffed slowly on her neck, smelling her perfume. It turned him on so much more. Her scent was sweet and seductive, he didn't try to resist anymore. He nibbled on her neck gently.

And a faint moan escaped Mio's lips.

This was wrong. Harry knew it. This was so wrong, pretending to be the guy Mio loved, the guy Mio was suppossed to be kissing. It really was wrong, but it felt so right.

Mio kissed him on the lips again, continuing to unbutton her blouse until it was off her, and her bra was shown but Harry didn't notice - since he was too busy kissing her.

Mio wrapped her arms around Harry - by now, Harry felt her chest brush on his shirt. He now felt totally aroused. He wanted much more. He groaned in anticipation.

She also kissed his neck, and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips again.

Harry kissed her back, now really enjoying what he was oing - and what he was feeling. He didn't know why. Maybe because he was attracted to her, or maybe he was also drunk a bit, but he knows, he never felt like this before. He felt like all his nerves were struck by electricity. She was a good kisser. No, scratch that. She was an _Amazing_ kisser. He was entranced.

'Maybe she's awake. And she dosen't care if it's me she's kissing.' Harry thought in between sucking her tounge.

'No way Potter! she would kill you if she knew it was you.' He argued with himself but continued to kiss her deeper..

Mio never stopped kissing him on the lips, very passionately. Moaning deeper when he did something she liked.

Harry was now enjoying himself, so much. His hands started to travel down her back, also feeling her hands tugging on his shirt.

Mio bit his lower lip gently, causing Harry to groan. She started to unbutton his shirt and kept sucking his lower lip, making Harry try so hard to restrain himself from sucking hers back. Mio did a good job in unbuttoning his shirt.

As Mio started to trail her hands on Harry's chest- his eyes fluttered wide open.

He just snapped back to reality. He tensed when he finally realized what he was doing!

'Fuck!' he thought angrily at himself.

But Mio never broke the kiss. And he didn't. The only way to end this was to pull away from it somehow, but he just closed his eyes again, but tried to keep himself aware he _had to_ stop what he was doing.

S

He kept on kissing her on the lips, then the kiss slowed down, from the passionate sucking and licking a while ago- fading into small smacks to the chaste kisses.. until Harry thought it was safe, he parted his lips from hers.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he felt her taking a deep breath, her eyes closed, with a pleased expression on her face, kissing him on the lips one last time. And that moment he felt incomplete. He didn't want to stop kissing her- but he knew he had to.

"Goodnight Baby... I love you..." whispered Hermione as she didn't bother to open her eyes, slowly turned to her side to finally fall asleep, taking another deep breath.

Harry just stared at her.

She just slept like nothing happened. She just slept without knowing she was about to drive him crazy for doing that to him!

He realized he was on top of her, his hands still supporting him. He pushed himself up slowly and never removed his gaze from Mio.

'I just kissed Mio Granger..' Harry said to himself. He didn't know if he felt angry at himself for not controlling his senses, or blame the alcohol, or what. All he knows, his heart was beating so fast he didn't know what to do anymore.

Harry then went back to his senses. He shook his head furiously. He stood up and buttoned his shirt hurriedly. He just wanted to leave.

But just barely taking a few steps outside the room, he felt dizzy. Everything he could see was blurry. He can't believed what just happened, was that the effect of the taste of Butterbeer X or was he really just drunk too?

Tumbling on every step, as he leaned on the door, he knew he couldn't make it back to the Boy's Dorms. Harry's body gave up on him that moment.

He crawled to the couch and collapsed there.

And was knocked out to sleep, with a goofy grin plastered on his handsome face.

: x : x : x : x : x : x :

**NOTES:**

If you loved it, please tell me and kindly leave a review. If you don't, just don't say it.. haha. :P But still, Review please.. It's all I write for. At least I'd know you read it.. At least be kind if you please. And after you do, go ahead to the next chapter:P FluffGoddess


	2. Snitchy Encounter

**All I'm Breathing For**   
  
-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   
  
  
**Story Summary:** [AU-HH]Hermione,campus beauty & badgirl gets Harry Potter her slave for 7 days.They become friends but falling in and staying in love was never this easy. 

**Chapter Summary** : Hermione finds out that Harry bought her back to the room and acts on it. Quidditch Practice has never been this interesting. 

**Rating:** PG-13 [Kissing, Snogging] 

**Author:** FluffBunny [contact: y!messenger : woahkarla e-mail : karlabohol-island.com ] 

**Notes: **First, I want to thank my beta reader, Hannah / hermionepotter for helping me out and finding some words for me! Like vanilla and rambunctious , and for the quick reply ;) Thanks so much! I changed the title from 'That Bad Girl' to 'All I'm breathing for.' I think it sounds more dramatic don't you think :P I finally finished this chapter and still currently working on Chapter 3! Thanks to those 33 people who reviewed on the first chapter! I wouldn't get on going if it weren't for you guys! :D Enjoy!  
  
-->> I'M SORRY! REALLY SORRY! I REPOSTED THIS AND UPLOADED A PART OF CHAPTER 3!! HAHA! You Lucky people got a chance to read it!! :P - reposted this again.. Chapter 3 almost there!!!   
  
  
  


-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   


**Chapter Two : Snitchy Encounter**   


-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   
  
  


_"Is this a challenge!?" Harry asked back, affected by the taunt of the crowd._   
  


_"What do you think!?" Hermione said, her face relaxed as she raised her eyebrows suggestively._   


.-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a several few times to realize it was already morning. She yawned and slowly got half of her body up.   


'What the-?' Hermione thought as she saw herself, almost half-naked, she only had her bra and skirt uniform on.   


She couldn't remember what happened last night, Why was she still in uniform and half-naked, Why was she in her special room, Why is her head hurting so much? How did she end up there? What happened last night?   


She tried to focus on the events last night, then she remembered, her memories started flashing back in her mind. 

-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   
**_FLASHBACK_**   
-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   


_Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, then simply hugged him. They were alone in an empty Charms classroom._

_Draco just stayed motionless. He was very silent and didn't say a word since they were there._

_"Baby, is there anything wrong?" Hermione frowned as she held his shoulders._

_Draco didn't want to look at her eyes. He closed his eyes. And took a very deep breath._

_"Hermione, I really don't want to do this. But, my mother and father found out about us." Draco stated, his voice started to shiver._   


_Hermione dropped her jaws for a while. She didn't expect them to know already but she knew this time would come._   


_"So?" Hermione raised her eyebrows._   


_"Hermione, I'm sorry. We have to break up." Draco said, almost whispering, Hermione's heart seemed to shatter to pieces that very moment, not noticing tears falling down her eyes._   


_"I thought you won't do this to me Draco! I thought you loved me! I thought you would accept me for who I really am! If you really loved me then you won't let what your parents think of me affect you!" Hermione screamed at Draco, shocked for herself on just what Draco did._   


_"Hermione, I'm really sorry..." was all that Draco could muster to say. He tried to hold her._   


_"Don't touch me! How dare you!!" Hermione almost screamed._   


_"But No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for expecting there was something different in you from all the boys I loved. I thought you were it, and then you couldn't love me as much as I loved you! Bst!! You should be thankful I didn't play with you Draco!! From now on, You're just another guy!!" Hermione spat out, her anger rising._   


_Draco just dropped his jaws. No words escaped his mouth except for a faint gasp at Hermione's reaction._   


_Hermione wiped her tears with her robe. Looking at Draco straight in his eye, she slapped him. Hard. And she ran away._   


_Nikki, who was waiting outside the room, sitting on the floor, reading a book, looked at Hermione as she slammed the door, and ran away._   


_"Hermione? Are you alright?" Nikki asked as stood up and threw her book to the side as she tried to catch up._   


_Hermione just ran and ran, she wanted to go outside, anywhere._   


_"Hermione!" Nikki called out._   


_"Leave me alone Nikki! I don't need anyone right now!" Hermione shouted as she kept on running._   


_Nikki stopped. And in her intelligent mind, she understood just what happened. She just made a small nod. She understood what Hermione wanted right now._   


_She looked behind her and Draco was not far behind. She went near him, he just gave her a very apologetic look._   


_Nikki paused in front of Draco and gave him a forced grin. And slapped him. Hard._

_Hermione managed to get outside the school. And as soon as she was out, she walked slowly towards Hogsmeade and reminisced at thought of what she and Draco had been through every little step she made._   


_Until she found a small bar in Hogsmeade, and started to drink a lot of Butterbeer X._   
  
  


-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   
  
  
  


Hermione just shook her head. She felt like there was a dagger inside her head, she touched it to make sure. 

She was sure her head ached so much, than but not as much as her heart. 

But she knew she was a very strong and independent girl, she has been all her life. She tried to convince herself, everything is going to be okay. That she can get over him easily. He's not different from the other boys she dated anyway. 

Hermione was proud of herself, that she was not a pathetic girl who would cry for weeks or months for a boy. 

That's all she did. Cry, run and drink almost a barrel of Butterbeer X. 

She smiled to herself, this was a new day, ready to move on, 'Psh that was easy. '   


But still, her head was aching so hard, she won't be able to get up this morning. Thank Goodness it was Saturday.   


Before she could even think of getting back to sleep, she heard the door creak open.   


She bolted up straight, looking around. Did anyone just come in, or get out of the room?   
  


"Hermione..?" A familiar voice said, it's footsteps seemed to get nearer.   
  
  


"Nikki?!" Hermione asked out loud, wondering if it was her best friend who just went inside.   
  
  


"Hey... How are you? " Nikki said, with a concerned smile on her face, sitting down on Hermione's bed.   


They hugged tight. Without words, and because of their very strong friendship and bonding, Hermione and Nikki knew and understood, that Draco will never be a topic ever again, except on other circumstances.   


They pulled out from the hug, looking at each other, knowing everything was really going to be okay.   
  
  


"I'm okay, but I don't think I'll be able to get up this morning. I'll try this afternoon." Hermione replied after hugging Nikki, looking happy to see her best friend again.   
  


"Well if you remember what you did last night, I did try to go after you but-" Nikki started, but Hermione cut her off.   
  


"Alright Nik, I'm really sorry about that. Really, I am.. But you already know how depressed I was about that so I just.." Hermione intoned but Nikki cut her off again.   
  


"Hey, do you remember anything that happened last night?! Because I'm sure I didn't bring you in here... So maybe someone else did! " Nikki asked all of a sudden, she was always like this. cutting her statements and thinking of random stuff.   
  


"I never thought of that.. I thought I made it here myself... Who do you think did bring me back here?" Hermione asked back, also wondering why she woke up almost half-naked.   
  


"I couldn't have been you.. I know you when you're dunk. You sleep and do silly things... So, It could have been a boy.. a girl can't drag you or carry you...." Nikki started in her suspicions and stood up to check the room.   
  


Nikki kept on looking around Hermione's room, looking for 'clues', and stopped walking when noticed something on the couch. She gave Hermione a look before touching it..   
  


"Aha! And a Gryffindor!" Nikki said in enthusiasm as she picked up a Gryffindor scarf. She sniffed the scarf for a smell..   
  


"Oh my God! Do you remember who was in the bar last night?" Nikki asked, her eyes wide.   
  


"No! I didn't look at any of them! Who is it then!?!" Hermione asked, her eyes wider too in suspense.   
  


Nikki threw her the Gryffindor scarf and Hermione caught it in her face. Nikki laughed.   
  


Hermione smelled it... Taking a deep inhale from it, closing her eyes.   
  


"It's..." Hermione started, her heart beating faster. She recognized the smell.. The scent of vanilla and made her feel like her heart do cartwheels. She scanned the back of the scarf to check if it was really his.   


And embroidered neatly in Satin Stitch of Gold Thread, were the letters..   


**HP**   
  


"OH MY GOD!!" Hermione squealed as she jumped up and down and up and down on her bed. Nikki smiled at her happy, jumping almost half-naked best friend, looking silly as ever.   
  


"It was him! It was him! It was him!! It was Harry Potter!!!" Hermione squealed out loud, jumping higher in joy. It was him! Her long time crush, Harry Potter! It was him who bought her back to her bed! She wondered what really happened, she wish she knew. But all she cared, it was Harry!   


Harry was her crush since she was in first year, and only Nikki knew about that. Hermione was never the obvious type about her crushes. When Harry was around, she appeared to him like she didn't care, but she was always so happy to be around him. They talked and said courteous greetings at each other sometimes, but she never really showed her admiration for Harry. She knew she never outgrew that silly little crush on Harry Potter ever since.   


She did have boyfriends but Harry had been her crush since the day she saw him.   


"How do you think you ended almost being half-naked!?" Nikki asked out loud, obviously having something in her mind.   


Hermione fell of the bed of shock, the side of her body landing first on the ground.   


Nikki and Hermione laughed. "What?!" Nikki asked, surprised how Hermione fell down her big queen-sized bed by that alarming question, and eventually helped her up. 

"Did you think he did this?!" Hermione asked, her arms gesturing on her almost-exposed chest. 

"I don't know. But why would he?! You probably did it yourself..." Nikki teased. 

"Oh come on Nik! Just let me imagine his arms on me for once.. " Hermione sighed as Nikki shook her head. 

"And look! My boots! My socks! They're neatly arranged beside my bed! I surely couldn't have done that myself!! And my cloak!! It's on the couch! Nikki! Be reasonable! He did this!!" Hermione said, pointing at her examples one at a time, hoping all of this was true.   


Nikki laughed at Hermione in disbelief. This girl was the campus heartthrob and she was squealing all around because her favorite crush did all this to her. She wondered what her best friend would do next. 

Hermione didn't need to sleep now, She was just energized by the feeling of Harry's presence in her room. She quickly dashed into her bathroom and took a shower.   


-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----   
  


"Harry! Mate! Wait up!" Ron called after Harry when he took his last spoon for lunch, and taking a large gulp of orange juice from his goblet, slamming it down, and ran after Harry, his best friend.   
  
  


Harry paused on his tracks and waited for Ron to catch up, eyeing his best friend in disbelief.   
  


"Hey Harry.. What happened to- Oh wait, I forgot my broom.." Ron laughed weakly and went back to the Great Hall to get his broom as Harry rolled his eyes at him.   
  
  
  


Being the Quidditch Captain, and the seeker, Harry had scheduled Quidditch Practice for the Gryffindor Team this afternoon and we wanted to go to the field early. Obviously, Ron wasn't helping on getting him early at the field.   
  
  
  


Harry looked around the Great Hall, he still haven't seen Hermione today. He was starting to get worried if she ever recovered from last night.   
  
  
  


Since this morning, it didn't get off his mind. her legs, her sleeping figure, her beautiful face, that entrancing kiss, her body in his arms, everything that happened last night... It didn't seem to escape his mind.   
  


He was thankful enough that he got the chance to get back to the Boy's Dorms when he woke up at 4 in the morning. He couldn't imagine what Hermione's reaction would be if she saw him sleeping like a log on her couch, . Or even at least finding out what he really did to her.   


And if she did, what would he do? Only Ron, him that bartender and the guy Ron almost strangled knew he was the one who brought her back at Hogwarts alone. He just hoped she would never find out.   
  


"Harry! Sorry about that, Let's Go now. " Ron said as he was running back at Harry again. Harry just gave Ron a toothless grin as they proceeded outside, and onto the Quidditch Field.   
  


Harry and Ron finally made it in the Quidditch Field without uttering a word, and obviously late because the other players were there already. And it wasn't empty at all. Some students were present, probably would want to watch the practice too, some sitting on the grass and some on the benches, just lounging, relaxing, enjoying the beautiful day.   
  
  


"Hey mate, what's wrong with you? , so seem so silent... And you look happy, but at the same time, really pissed off... Why? What happened last night?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry curiously.   
  
  


"Nothing much really. Bought her to bed, let her sleep, and... " Harry started to talk but paused.. Thinking twice about telling Ron about the kiss.   
  


"And I left.." Harry lied as he put on his Quidditch robes. Ron didn't look convinced.   
  


"You didn't -do- her!? Aw man! You're such a fat arse!" Ron joked, slapping Harry's back.   
"No I didn't! And I don't think anyone should do that to her, taking advantage of her just because she was drunk! That's really wrong Ron! That was a very stupid question!" Harry spat out at Ron, getting pissed off, but feeling a bit guilty about what he said, the irony that but he didn't control himself on kissing her, but hey! At least he didn't -do- her!   


"Hey! , calm down mate, you know I was only kidding! I'm sorry, really.." Ron said, honestly guilty. He picked up his broom that he dropped when Harry roared at him   


"Fine, Sorry about that too.. I was just.. Just, well you know.." Harry said, taking a deep sigh of relief. Ron smiled and gave him a brotherly hug to make sure they were okay.   


Harry made a signal to his teammates and they gathered slowly.   


"Okay, everyone here?" Harry started and noticed Hermione wasn't there.   


"Mio isn't here." One of their beaters said out loud. Harry just gave him an 'I-know' look. 

"Okay, let's start now. The sooner we start, the longer we can practice. We'll start practicing on the bludgers and quaffles for now, Beaters and chasers should all get the chance to... " Harry started but became distracted when he saw that his team members were looking blankly past his shoulder. The boys looked lied their jaws were going to fall.   
  


Harry winced. What could they be looking at? Harry then turned around and saw Hermione.   


Mio walked towards them, smiling while talking at Nikki. She wore her Quidditch boots, a short fitting red skirt that were 8 inches above her knee, a tight striped Gryffindor colored top, that exposed her pierced navel, wearing a pair of orange sunglasses, light and sunny looking make up, and her hair tied in a tight ponytail, a Gryffindor scarf hanging on her right shoulder. And her very own Firebolt draped on it.   
  


When she passed by the students on the grass, the guys closed their eyes to feel Hermione's scent for the day. Some crouched down to see a better view of her thighs. Some gave her a wolf-whistle.   


Everyone in the field was looking at her by now. Harry couldn't help but almost drool himself. What that girl going to Quidditch Practice or model for The Firebolt?   
  


"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I slept late last night... " Hermione greeted her team mates, glancing at Harry.   
  


"Hi Hermione..." all of the guys answered dreamily. Hermione just winked at them.   
  
  


"Yeah, we know what you were doing last night Miss Granger, you are very well excused for your rambunctious behavior last night. " Harry suddenly snapped at her.   


He didn't know why he said that but he thinks it had something to do about the kiss.   


She made him feel something different and it bothered him too much. It was her fault.   
  


"Excuse me?" Hermione raised her voice, as well as her eyebrows at Harry. Harry didn't look so taken back by what he said.   
  


Harry didn't reply, looking so arrogant.   
  


"Well, I found out you helped me out last night..." Hermione started and took off the Gryffindor scarf from her shoulder and handed it to him, exposing the embroidered HP on it.   
  


Ron didn't look surprised but the other team mates gasped. What really did happen last night?   


Harry wanted to curse Madam Malkin's Robes Shop that very moment for putting in HP on that scarf. Such obvious evidence.   


Harry was speechless. For the first time in an argument, he was speechless, he was guilty. He can't deny it. It was his. Nobody else in Gryffindor had HP as their initials. 'Maybe she found out I kissed her. Maybe she still remembers what happened and she'll make a fool out of me because I kissed her when she was drunk! And she's pretending not to know! And she's going to embarass me!!'   
  


"So, I just wanted to thank you.." Hermione said, smiling a bit at Harry. The team mates looked at Harry for a reply.   


"Well you really shouldn't have drank too much of what you can't handle next time Miss Granger ! So nobody else has to do some more responsibility of taking you back, being guilty if ever they left you drunk and not being able to take care of yourself" Harry answered stubbornly, not wanting to break his first reaction, snatching his scarf off Hermione's hands.   
  
  


"What the-" Hermione was shocked with Harry's arrogant reaction. Everyone else who heard was also shocked with Harry's response.   


"You don't need to be rude Harry Potter. Just because you think you're so cool, that doesn't mean you can be such an arse around everybody, especially ME." Hermione glared at him, darting her eyes directly to his emerald colored eyes. Hermione wanted to smile for herself. This was a really nice and unsuspecting way to look directly into his beautiful eyes, pretending to be angry but her insides wanted to melt.   
  
  


Harry glared back at her. That was ever the first time he really did look deep into her eyes. He felt angry for the words she spat out but he suddenly felt warm and fuzzy when he looked into her Hazel brown eyes. He felt the same strange feeling when he kissed her.   
  
  


They glared at each other for a couple more seconds. Hermione's glare was very sharp, as if she stabbed him. Harry felt like he was stabbed in the heart. Her eyes pierced too deeply into his, he felt the strange feeling grow.   
  
  


Harry didn't want to be obvious that he desperately needed to blink and look away. So he started to speak.   
  


"What do you exactly mean , Especially You?! Do you really think you always have to be given special treatment from everybody because you're the so-called _Gryffindor Princess_?" Harry spat out, not knowing where those words came from, but he was sure he didn't mean those.   
  
  


"You just think you're better than anyone of us Harry, that's why you won't even accept a heartfelt-given-gratitude-of-gratefulness! That's simply very unreasonable!" Hermione spat back, having no more control over her choice of words.   


"I do not!" Harry said in defense, his eyebrows furrowing.   
"You do to! Well I'll make you see what I can do. Maybe if you're given a sense of humility you can realize that you will let your pride melt for a while, and maybe you'll realize that you didn't need to get so grumpy because I said thanks! " Hermione said, not giving Harry a chance to answer.   


"I bet I can even catch a snitch better than you can!" Hermione said, poking him on the chest, with a huge grin on her face. Harry looked taken aback, he now regreted saying those words earlier.   


Everybody else who was listening made an 'Ooohhh'. They knew Harry was the best seeker ever in Hogwarts. He was a seeker ever since he was in first year. Hermione was a chaser but they didn't know her ability of being a seeker.   


"You're challenging me Granger!?" Harry asked back, affected by the taunt of the crowd.   


"What do you think!?" Hermione said, her face relaxed and raised her eyebrows suggestively.   


Harry chuckled. "You must be kidding"   


"Oh I'm not. Tell me what you get if you win."   
  


"If I win you will leave me alone and forget what happened." Harry said, he didn't know he didn't mean what he said, since he knew last night won't be easy to forget and he knew that since last night, his admiration for her started. 

The crowd gave out another 'Oooohhhh...'.   
  


"And If I win, you will be my slave for 7 days." Hermione replied coolly.   
  


"Bring it on.." Harry said with a smug expression. But three seconds after, his head tilted to the side in disbelief in just what he got himself into.   
  


"The crowd will be my witness, if you break your word, they'll know what to do, right boys? " Hermione said to Harry while winking at the boys. Hermione's admirers gave her a very agreeing nod.   


"This is a wizard's word, you're bound for eternity.." Hermione said, offering him to shake her hand. Hermione knew some stuff about that wandless magic.   


Harry took her handshake and as soon as he did, he felt something different again, it seemed to send sparks back into his brain.   


It was probably because of the 'Wizard's Word Bond' . Harry knew if he broke it, there will be consequences, and he took the chance.   
  


"Mio! Mio! Mio! Mio!!" The boys started to cheer for Hermione. Hermione grinned before she mounted her broom, and blew a flying kiss at them. They all 'catched' it.   


Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he was very foolish to say his part of the bet, because he was very confident he was going to win. Now after this he sure was not going to be her slave for a whole week, so he thought he'd just suffer that Hermione will just leave him alone from today.   
  


"Alright, Miss Granger will be my opponent seeker for today's practice. And you will divide yourselves into two opposite teams also." Harry said out loud and the players nodded in agreement.   


The Gryffindor Quidditch team slowly mounted their brooms and took their positions, and flew feets above the ground.   


The quaffle was released. And the game began.   
  


The chasers and beaters started to chase the quaffle, while Harry and Hermione, stayed where they are, eyeing the field for the Golden Snitch.   
  


Harry and Hermione looked at each other the same time. They exchanged looks.   
  


Hermione looked away and saw something glinting at the end of the other field.   
  


Before she moved, she looked at Harry and poked her tongue out playfully and zoomed her broom to the direction of the Snitch.   


Harry saw Hermione dive down to the other end of the field and saw saw something glinting, and he wheeled around to follow Hermione.   
  


Hermione could see at the corner of her eye that Harry was behind her. She quickened her speed but turned when the Snitch changed direction, then she shot past Harry.   


Harry was confused. Hermione just went the other way, he couldn't see the snitch but he was sure Hermione was following it.   


"Mio! Mio! Mio! Mio!" The boys were still cheering for Hermione.   


Harry noticed his teammates shooting and blocking the Quaffles themselves, minding their own practice.   


Hermione now started to circle the field. She probably lost it.   


Harry stayed where he was and he sharpened his sight to look for the snitch. He saw it glinting and zoomed around the end of the stadium.   


Hermione probably saw it too because she was after it.   


They had the same speed, and so they were zooming, side by side. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, a smug on her face. Harry glared at her.   


They noticed a bludger coming at them and they separated as it passed by them.   


Harry head Hermione let out a sigh of relief and leaned forward to go faster.   


Hermione still managed to catch up.   


The snitch took another turn and both of them did flips on their broom to turn around.   


Harry and Hermione were still flying side by side, Harry and Hermione exchanged places of being ahead by inches.   


They were now very close to the Snitch, both of them reached their arms for it. Their hands were inches apart from each others.   


Harry almost got hand of the snitch but he felt himself get knocked off by Hermione, who also fell down her broom.   


Both of their Firebolts dropped on the ground and the players stopped playing to look.   


They rolled on top of each other on the ground, until they stopped, Hermione on top of Harry.   


They looked at each other for a while. They just realized the position they were in, Hermione's chest was pressed on his. Their torsos almost rubbed on each other as they tried to move.   


Hermione gave Harry a small smile, and showed him the Golden Snitch , pressed between her fingers. Harry dropped his jaws in disbelief. Hermione probably jumped off her broom just to catch the snitch and caused them to fall down.   


"See you at my room at 8.30 tomorrow..." Hermione said, grinning mischeivously. Harry couldn't answer back, he wasn't sure what to do, push her off or let her be. He was nervous if Hermione could feel his tensing under her.   


Hermione's face went near his, Harry stiffened.   


"My Slave.." Hermione whispered hoarsely in his ear and moved away.   


Before Hermione could stand up, the crowd of boys lifter her up and cheered for her for winning.   


Harry just looked at her while being raised in the air in disbelief.   
  


-----::-----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::----::---- 

**[END OF CHAPTER 2]**

**P.S. Thanks to all who added this story in their Favorites List, that just inflates my heart :D I dedicate this chapter to you guys.**   


:wipes sweat from forhead: WHEW! That was hard.. :P, Now, Don't you think I deserve a review? :wink: :wink: Thank you for reading! :D   



End file.
